Happy Birthday, Naru-senpai
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis muda berparas cantik yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Kisah perjuangan kerasnya demi mendapatkan sebuah jam tangan, untuk diberikan kepada seseorang. Sosok pria muda yang begitu ramah dan baik hati, juga tampan. Namun, berstatus sebagai Seniornya di KSHS./'ditolak'/"Terimakasih.."/OOC/AU/T/Romance/NaruSaku always/Happy Birthday Naruto-kun :*


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Boring & mainstream, Story from me**

 **Pairing NaruSaku always**

 **Rate : T / Genre : Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday, Naru-senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday for My Lovely Naruto-kun :* |10-October-2015**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik seseorang berpijak di lantai marmer milik Toko. Tapak yang terbalut oleh dua pasang sepatu sport putih itu mulai berjalan, menapaki lantai licin untuk masuk ke dalam mencari sesuatu.

Syal dileher perempuan itu melonggar, lalu dengan sigap tangan kurusnya mengeratkan kembali letak syal dilehernya. Sembari berjalan, sesekali pula ia mengelus kedua lengannya. Hanya untuk Menghilangkan rasa dingin, sebab cukup lama tadi ia berada diluar dengan cuaca ekstrim.

Dua bola mata hijau jernih miliknya bergerak kesana— kemari, mengamati setiap pajangan yang ada. Perempuan cantik itu mengerutkan dahi, dan sesekali ia bergumam tatkala tak menemukan suatu benda yang berbeda.

Mulai dari sepatu, kemeja, celana jeans, topi kupluk distro, topi hip-hop, dan kacamata. Bukan benda-benda itu yang sedang di cari oleh gadis ini, melainkan benda yang sangat berguna untuk dimana-pun berada.

Amatan matanya yang jeli itu bertukar tempat. Menoleh kearah samping, dan saat itu pula iris emerald indah tersebut mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda.

"I–itu !" Bibir mungilnya bergetar, manakala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia mendatangi tempat penjualan jam tangan. Langkah kakinya tergesa, seolah takut ia akan terlambat untuk mendapatkan salah satu benda bermerk disana.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, tubuh mungilnya langsung membungkuk, mengamati satu— persatu jam tangan yang terpajang manis di dalam kotak yang terhalangi oleh kaca trasnparan.

Lagi-lagi bola mata terang itu membola, tatkala menangkap sebuah jam tangan yang berkilau-kan oleh kilap. Jarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca, mengelusnya seolah ia sedang mengelus jam tangan kulit yang berada di dalam sana.

"Maaf Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Seorang karyawan Toko menyapa— bertanya dengan nada ramah, membuat Sakura kembali berdiri tegap dari bungkuknya tadi. Ia tersenyum kikuk, telunjuknya menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

Sang karyawan balas tersenyum, namun senyumnya ter'ulas begitu ramah.

Telunjuk kurus Sakura meninggalkan pipinya, lalu menyentuh permukaan atas kaca. Menunjuk sebuah jam tangan yang terlihat paling berbeda diantara jam lainnya. "Uumm.. yang ini berapa harganya ?"

Kepala karyawan Toko itu mencondong, lalu mata coklatnya mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Sakura menunjuk. Karyawan itu tersenyum semakin lebar, kemudian ia kembali berdiri pada posisinya.

"1,070,000 Rupiah."

"A–apa !" Respons-nya kaget setelah mendengar harga jam tangan kulit tersebut. Ya ampun, mana punya ia uang sebanyak itu. Jangankan mempunyai sampai sebanyak itu, jumlah uang yang ia pegang saat ini saja hanya sebanyak 7,00,000 Ribu rupiah. Mana cukup digunakan untuk membeli jam itu.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "M–maaf, apa harganya bisa kurang sedikit dari itu ?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Mencicit.

"1,000,000 juta Rupiah. Tidak kurang lagi."

Sakura berfikir terlebih dahulu untuk menerima tawaran itu. Bingung memikirkan, mau kemana lagi ia mencari uang tambahan sebanyak 3,00,000 Rupiah, ia sudah tidak punya uang lagi. Memegang uang 7,00,000 Rupiah saat ini saja hasil dari tabungannya. Ia bahkan rela tidak jajan di sekolah, memilih membawa bekal dari rumah demi menabung uang jajannya.

Uang tabungan lamanya sudah tidak ada lagi, sebab sudah ia gunakan untuk tambahan uang jajannya yang saat ini sedang ia genggam.

"Bisakah Anda mempertahan jam ini untukku ?" Karyawan itu menatap gadis di hadapannya. Menimbang pilihan yang tepat.

"Jika besok belum diambil, maka Anda akan kehilangan jam ini." Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya. "Masalahnya, saya baru membuka Toko, dan Andalah pengunjung pertama disini. Jadi kalau sampai besok belum Anda ambil, maka saya akan menjualnya kepada pembeli yang lain. Sebab, jam tangan Expedetion E6650 Black Rose Gold tidak ada yang menjualnya di Toko lain."

"Aku tahu, karena itu tolong beri aku waktu untuk mencukupkan jumlah uangku agar aku bisa membeli jam itu." Sang karyawan mengangguk setuju. Sakura tersenyum kaku, lalu ikut mengangguk bersama karyawan wanita tersebut.

"Tunggulah sampai besok siang, aku akan menjual beberapa barangku dulu."

"Baiklah..."

Usai menginggalkan garis senyumnya terhadap sang karyawan, Sakura lalu berbalik. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat penjualan jam tangan.

"Naruto-senpai sangat menggemari jam tangan.." Gadis itu bergumam di sepanjangan jalan. "Apa lagi kalau yang terbuat dari kulit."

Perlahan-lahan, ia telah mendekati pintu keluar dari Toko. "Disini sangat jarang ada yang menjual jam tangan dari kulit, apa lagi jam tangan yang seperti tadi itu. Sangat berbeda dari jam yang sebelumnya pernah aku lihat, bahkan milik Naruto-senpai sekali-pun masih kalah keren dari jam yang tadi."

Kaki gadis itu meniti anak tangga. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap jalan raya yang di terangi oleh lampu-lampu dipinggir jalan. Kepulan asap tercipta dari hidung memerahnya, tatkala ia menghembuskan nafas.

"Apa yang bisa aku jual ?" Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh mantel coklat. "Semua barang-barangku hanya bahan murahan." Ratapnya terhadap nasib malangnya yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga tinggi.."

Kini Sakura sudah sepenuhnya menjauh dari Toko yang ia telusuri tadi.

"Hahh~" Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku memang harus berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan jam itu." Ia menghampiri tempat parkir yang terletak tak jauh dari Toko tadi.

"Apa nama jam itu tadi ya ?" Kini ia telah berdiri di dekat sepeda pacific pacella pink miliknya. "E–ex... Pe... Pe.. E60? Ahh! Entahlah."

Sakura melepaskan standar sepeda miliknya. Ia langsung menaikinya, lalu membawanya keluar dari area parkir.

"Sulit diucapkan." Setelah tak lagi berada dalam area parkir, Sakura mulai mendayung sepedanya. "Yang penting, besok aku harus sudah mendapatkan jam itu..." Ia berujar penuh keyakinan kuat, menyemangati diri.

Sepeda pink itu perlahan mulai menjauhi tempat parkir. Si pemiliknya terus mendayung dengan semangat, dan sesekali perempuan itu membunyikan bel di stang sepeda untuk memperingati beberapa kucing yang sedang mencari makan dipinggir jalan raya agar tak terlindas olehnya.

"Miauw~ miauw~"

Ia berlalu sembari menyuarakan suara kucing yang dilaluinya, membuat beberapa ekor kucing menghentikan acara makannya demi mencari arah sumber— miauwan tersebut.

Gadis itu terkikik, terlihat jelas dari belakang punggung kecilnya yang bergetar. "Huh! Dasar..." Ejeknya, kemudian kakinya berkerja semakin cepat agar bisa lekas tiba ke rumah untuk memulai aktitas bergadangnya malam ini.

Mengumpulkan barang-barang miliknya yang bisa ia jual untuk menambah kekurangan uangnya. Dengan begitu, maka nanti ia bisa memberikan sebuah kado ulang tahun kepada seorang Senior kelasnya di sekolah yang amat ia kagumi akan keramahannya terhadap semua orang.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 **Keesokan hari.**

 **09:30 AM.**

Tak peduli dengan peluh yang bercucuran disisi wajahnya, Sakura terus berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Tas gendongnya sengaja di jepit, agar tak terlepas saat ia sedang berlari.

Tatkala matanya mendapati sebuah gedung bangunan Toko, larinya semakin bertambah cepat. Niatnya ingin kembali ke Toko semalam, untuk mengambil jam tangan yang telah ia janjikan.

Sekarang jumlah uang tak menjadi masalah lagi bagi Sakura. Tadi saat di sekolah, ia berhasil menjual beberapa barang miliknya. Untunglah ada yang mau membelinya. Yah, walau hanya beberapa murid saja, dan itu-pun mereka mau membelinya hanya dengan harga murah.

Sebenarnya tadi jumlah uang ditangannya masih belum genap dengan harga jam yang ditawarkan. Tetapi bisa jadi genap, itu berkat uang jajan yang diberikan oleh Ibunya. Dengan begitu, terpaksa hari ini ia libur— lagi makan di kantin bersama teman-teman.

"HEY! AKU KEMBALI !"

Mendengar panggilan lantang dari luar Toko, membuat perhatian salah satu karyawan tertoleh keluar. Awalnya karyawan itu mengerutkan dahi sambil menyipitkan mata, namun lama— kelamaan senyum mulai merekah di bibir berlipstiknya.

"Sepertinya gadis itu berhasil..." Gumam karyawan tersebut, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Benar-benar gadis yang hyperactive."

Tapak sepatu Sakura mendarat dilantai marmer Toko. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya diatas lutut, kepala merah mudanya merunduk, dan nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Terengah akibat lama berlari, dari tempat parkir sampai ke Toko.

"Hosh hosh... Uangku su–hosh–dah..."

Karyawan berparas manis itu tersenyum ramah, ia lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sakura. "Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti haus.."

Dengan cepat Sakura menerima pemberian dari karyawan itu. Disaat masih terengah hebat, ia masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum sebagai ganti kata terimakasih darinya.

 **Glekk! Glekk!**

Terdengar suara tegukan air, terkesan rakus dan tergesa.

"Kau bolos sekolah ?"

Sakura terbelalak. "—uhuk! uhuk!" Bibir botol segera ia jauhkan dari bibirnya, lalu membiarkan batuknya karena tersedak air berlalu. Disela kesibukan membungkus jam pembelian pelanggan, karyawan itu masih bisa terkekeh.

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" Sakura mendadai sebelah tangannya, tak membenarkan perkataan membolos sekolah yang diucapkan karyawan tersebut. "Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, jadi inilah kesempatanku untuk datang kesini sebelum jam itu terjual kepada orang lain."

Alih-alih menjawab, karyawan itu malah tertawa geli, membuat Sakura mendengus karenanya.

Sakura tersadar, lalu buru-buru ia merogoh saku seragam KSHS-nya. "Oh ya, ini uangnya !" Setumpuk tipis uang lembar tergeletak diatas meja kaca. "Kau bisa menghitungnya."

Sakura menerima bingkisan yang di sodorkan oleh karyawan tersebut. "Tak perlu, aku percaya padamu." Ucap sang karyawan.

Sakura tertawa cekikikan, lalu membungkuk sopan. "Terimakasih banyak.." Karyawan itu hanya mengangguk, dan kedua matanya menyipit karena sangking lebarnya mengurai senyum.

Gadis itu berbalik, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah berserinya. Begitu kakinya hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam fikirannya hingga membuat ia urung melangkah.

Sang karyawan menyeringit.

Sakura kembali berbalik, menghadap kearah si karyawan Toko tadi. Cengir lebar tercipta di wajahnya, ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam bingkisan.

"Tolong, sekalian bungkuskan tempat jam ini dengan bungkus hadiah ulang tahun..."

Bibir karyawan itu terbuka, membentuk sebuah senyum yang menampakan deretan gigi.

"Tentu, Nona."

Sakura ikut tersenyum lebar, juga menunjukan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia, sambil terus mendekap erat kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado bewarna kuning yang terdapat motif Rubah Chibi di permukaannya.

Ia bersenandung ria di sepanjangan koridor, menari-nari seperti karakter Elsa dalam film animasi Frozen. Para murid tak tertarik untuk menontoni aksinya, mereka lebih memilih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Sya~ la la~ la la~"

Getaran bahagia yang tak ketara terasa seperti menyentrum seluruh tubuh Sakura. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang.

Langkah Sakura berhenti, manakala ia sudah tiba disalah satu lokal Senior. Berdiri disana dalam sejenak, mencari keberanian untuk menyerahkan kado ulang tahun kepada seseorang.

Begitu usai menarik nafas panjang nan dalam dan menghembuskannya sekalian, akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menampakan diri seutuhnya di depan semua Seniornya.

"..."

Semuanya hening, dan hanya fokus ke satu titik.

Sakura ikut terdiam ditempatnya. Namun, tak menjelang lama terdiam, buru-buru ia menghilangkan diri dari muka pintu. Menghela nafas— pasrah, ia lalu mengintip sajian di dalam sana melalui kaca jendela kelas.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, selain hanya menatap sendu lelaki tampan di dalam sana.

"Jadi, aku terlambat ya..." Keluhnya seorang diri, dan tidak ada yang merespons.

Sangat disayangkan sekali, sepertinya ia datang terlambat. Gadis lain sudah merebut posisinya, menyerahkan kado ulang tahun kepada sosok pria tampan yang sangat ia puja dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terlapisi oleh kertas biru tua polos, tersodor di depan wajah seorang pria. Kepala gadis yang menyodorkan sekotak hadiah itu memunduk, menyembunyikan pipi bersemu pekatnya dari sang pujaan hati.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto-senpai.."

Awalnya pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu menyeringit heran, namun ia jadi mengerti tatkala mendengar ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari gadis pemalu itu.

"Ahh! Terimakasih banyak ya untuk kadonya." Sambil menunjukan senyum ramahnya, pria itu menerima kado pemberian dari gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Semoga panjang umur..." Ucap Hinata— lagi, menambah kalimat pendeknya tadi. Naruto hanya membalas ucapan do'a Hinata dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa.

Begitu Naruto bergeming hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas, dengan berani Hinata menengadah. "S–senpai !" Panggilan gagapnya berhasil mengurungkan niat Naruto.

"Hm !?" Respons lelaki itu.

"Aku menyukaimu !"

Sontak, beberapa murid yang berada di dalam kelas terkejut mendengar pernyataan berani Hinata. Bahkan, Sakura yang berdiri di dekat jendela juga ikut terkejut dibuatnya, sebab suara tegasnya terdengar jauh sampai keluar.

"..." Naruto terdiam dalam ketertegunan.

Mati-matian Hinata menahan diri di depan Naruto agar tak pingsan. Berulang kali pula ia menahan nafas, menjaga degup jantungnya yang berdetak jauh dari kata— normal.

"Hinata !" Panggil pemuda itu dengan nada ramah, kemudian tangan kokohnya terjulur menyentuh bahu kecil gadis anggun tersebut. "Terimakasih untuk perasaanmu kepadaku. Sebenarnya.. aku..."

Tidak ingin sampai mendengar jawaban yang akan Naruto berikan, Sakura bergegas pergi dari sana. Bersama dengan bingkisan kado dalam genggama tangannya, betis jenjangnya memacukan lari laju. Ia pergi menjauh dari kelas lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, pergi berlari sambil membawa luka di dalam hatinya yang terasa begitu— perih.

 **Tapp! Tapp!**

Tapak sepatu gadis merah muda itu memijaki lantai marmer, mendaratkannya disana dengan keras hingga menghasilkan suara menggema yang memenuhi lorong koridor sekolah.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

"Huft~"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seseorang.

"Bahagianya menjadi Hinata..." Ucap orang itu lagi. Sosok mungilnya muncul dari balik pintu atap sekolah, perempuan itu lalu berjalan menghampiri pembatas dinding atap.

Berdiri disana, dan membiarkan angin pagi menghembus wajah sendunya. "Sejuknya~" Kedua tangan kurusnya mencekal sudut dinding, dan memejamkan mata menikmati angin segar.

Perlahan, senyum mulai tercipta di bibir mungil Sakura. Untuk sejenak ia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, dan merasa sedikit tenang karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya bebas. Bebas bagaikan kawanan burung yang terbang sesuka hati di udara.

"Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya..." Sakura meracau disela menikmati hujaman angin. Rambut merah mudanya berantakan akibat tiupan angin, semua helaian surainya beterbangan kebelakang.

 **Blamm!**

Suara debaman pintu menghentikan kegiatan Sakura dalam menikmati sepoian angin. Sontak, kedua matanya langsung kembali terbuka seperti semula. Masih berdiri ditempatnya, ia mengerjap bingung disana.

"Ada seseorang yang datang." Paparnya seorang diri. "Kira-kira siapa ya ?" Tanpa lebih banyak lagi membuang waktu untuk berfikir, segera ia bergeming dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cara mengendap-ngendap. Badannya membungkuk, lalu tubuhnya melekat pada dinding. Iris jade indah miliknya bergerak jeli, mencari tahu sosok siapa yang ada diatap sebelah.

Dapat Sakura lihat, kaki panjang milik seseorang yang terbalut oleh celana KSHS sedang berlunjur dengan nyamannya. Sakura terus berjalan mendekat, rasa penasaran semakin kental menghantui dirinya.

Setelah tadi terlihat lunjuran kaki, kini lagi-lagi mata Sakura mendapati pengetahuan lainnya dari anggota badan orang itu. Bagian pinggang orang itu yang tertutup rapi oleh seragam KSHS, lalu merambat naik keatas dada tegapnya. Jika diamati dengan teliti oleh Sakura, sepertinya orang itu sedang berbaring disana.

Dahi lebar Sakura menciptakan sebuah kerutan tebal, tatkala ia dapat melihat bagian dagu orang itu.

Panjang, mungil dan lancip.

Ehh! Tunggu dulu!

Sakura terhenyak seketika, manakala otaknya bisa mengingat siapa pemilik bentuk dagu langka itu. Dan, siapa lagi orang itu, kalau bukan sosok pria yang ia kagumi sejak lama.

 **'Naruto-senpai !'** Inner gadis itu berseru kaget. **'Oh tidak! Aku harus pergi..'** Kaki jenjangnya sudah bersiap untuk melangkah, serta ia juga sudah mersiapkan diri untuk berlari.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, ketika Sakura hendak pergi berlari, mendadak gerakannya terhenti. Niatnya ter'urung seketika, saat fikirannya memberi sebuah usulan terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Sangat jarang sekali ada kesempatan seperti ini..." Ia bergumam pelan. Bahkan sangking pelannya sampai-sampai seekor semut kecil yang merayap di dinding-pun tak bisa mendengar gumaman halusnya.

Sakura merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Kini kepalanya menunduk, mata indahnya menatap sebuah bingkisan kado ulang tahun ditangannya.

"Berikan, atau tidak ya ?" Ia berfikir berulang kali. "Kalau tidak aku serahkan sekarang, pasti nanti aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi." Pikirnya, mengingat betapa banyaknya para gadis KSHS yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Perempuan jelita itu menarik nafas, lalu ia hembuskan secara perlahan. Setelah itu. Mencoba untuk memberanikan diri, menguatkan tekat apinya. Ia keluar dari balik dinding tempat persembunyiannya, dan di dalam genggaman tangan kecilnya terdapat sebuah kotak kado. Bukti hasil dari kerja kerasnya.

Dalam kenyamanan Naruto berbaring dengan mata terpejam, pria itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Naruto berada, Sakura sempat terkesiap tatkala irisnya menangkap setumpuk kado ulang tahun yang terletak disamping Naruto merebahkan diri.

Berbagai macam bentuk, warna dan berbagai macam ukuran pula.

Gadis itu tersenyum, saat tahu bahwa ternyata bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengadiahi Naruto dengan sekotak kecil kado. Rupanya ada banyak, sangking banyaknya sampai tak terhitung lagi ada berapa banyak kado kecil-kecil milik Naruto.

Dahi pemuda itu mengerut, manakala pancaran silaunya siang hari tak menerpa kelopak matanya yang terkatup. Bayangan gelap telah melindungi matanya dari silau, namun ia masih tetap memejamkan mata tanpa berniat untuk membukanya.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, hingga kado ditangannya terdekap semakin erat dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, seolah hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya tatkala wajah tampan Naruto yang terlihat damai saat sedang terpejam terlihat sangat jelas olehnya.

Dalam sekali hembusan nafas, dan dengan kepercayaan diri, Sakura bisa mengeluarkan kalimat panggilan untuk lelaki pirang dibawahnya itu.

—walau dengan suara mencicit, dan nada bergetar.

"N–na–naruto-senpai...!"

Sontak, pria yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung membuka kedua mata sipitnya, membuat jantung si pemanggil tadi berdegup gila. Bahkan suara detaknya terdengar kuat sampai keluar. Ia dapat mendengarnya, walau hanya terdengar samar.

Sakura berdiri membatu, tatkala iris tajam milik pria itu menubruk miliknya. Rasanya ia ingin segera lari dari hadapan Naruto, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku, begitu sulit untuk digerakan. Mau tak mau, terpaksa ia harus bisa menghadapi pemuda tampan itu.

Toh, menang ini juga sudah menjadi keinginannya sejak awal. Berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya, dan saling mengobrol bersama.

"Ada apa ?" Pertanyaan Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunnya. Cepat-cepat gadis bangun, kemudian tanpa aba-aba tangannya langsung terjulur ke bawah. Mengarah tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ini !" Kepala merah muda itu tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan paras cantiknya yang memerah. "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Senpai.."

Alih-alih menerima sodoran dari tangan kecil di depan wajahnya, Naruto malah berdiri. "Apa itu ?" Tanya pria itu. Sakura tersentak, lalu ia menengadah untuk membalas tatapan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terdiam, melihat kelopak sipit yang tengah mengerjap di depannya.

"..."

"..."

Cukup lama saling terdiam, sebelum kemudian seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Naruto. Sakura mengerjap, tatkala benda berpita ditangannya telah tiada. Hanya tinggal genggaman kosong disana, isinya sudah diambil.

"Kado untukku ?" Masih dengan kepala mendongak, Sakura mengangguk— berat. Naruto tersenyum lebar, sangking lebarnya senyum sampai-sampai kedua mata sipitnya terpejam.

Melihat senyum Rubah pria itu, membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Ia balas tersenyum, namun— kaku. Merasa tak kuat lagi menahan diri, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk pergi. Ia melangkah mundur dengan gerakan pelan, kemudian setelah itu ia langsung berbalik.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat melangkah untuk pergi, dalam sekali tangkapan gesit dari arah belakang telah berhasil menghentikannya. Pergelangan kurusnya dicekal dengan lembut, hingga ia tak bisa bergerak dibuatnya.

Sakura melihat kearah pergelangannya. Terlihat, sebuah tangan kokoh tengah menggenggamnya. "Jangan pergi dulu !" Tatapannya beralih, dari tangan lalu ke wajah pria yang menahannya agar jangan pergi.

"Ta—"

"Temani aku disini." Tak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung menyela.

Sakura tersentak, ketika ia merasa tubuh kurusnya tertarik. Naruto membawanya agar mendekat, merapatkan celah yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Boleh, 'kah aku buka sekarang ?" Pemuda itu bertanya, seraya batu safir indah miliknya menatap bingkisan kado dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sakura terdiam, berdiri bak pantung. Lama— kelamaan ia tersadar, lalu buru-buru ia bangun dari ketertegunannya. Cepat-cepat kepala merah mudanya bergerak naik dan turun. Mengangguk kaku, sambil tersenyum juga— kaku.

Suara kertas sobekan menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sakura. Naruto yang dengan sabar membuka bungkus dari permukaan benda ditangannya. Kepala pirangnya tertunduk, menatap apa yang tengah ia kerjakan saat ini.

Begitu bungkus kado sudah terbuka semuanya, kedua mata Naruto langsung melebar. Ia shock, menatap terkejut sesuatu yang terletak rapi di dalam sebuah kotak kaca transparan.

"Expedetion E6650 Black Rose Gold !"

Diam-diam, Sakura mengulum senyum. Kedua tangannya ia simpan dibalik belakang badan, sambil satu kaki sebelah kanannya ia mainkan. Memutar-mutarkannya dilantai, sembari tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona.

Tatapan Naruto beralih dari jam ditangannya. Giliran menatap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba tangan kokoh tersodor di depan wajah merona perempuan itu, membuatnya lagi-lagi terdiam sambil mengerjap, menatap kotak jam yang terjulur kearahnya. Seolah ia disuruh untuk mengambil kembali barang pemberian darinya.

Well. Rasanya cukup ngilu di dalam hati.

Dengan senyum lebarnya, pria itu meraih tangan kecil Sakura. Ia angkat, kemudian ia letakan kotak jam ditangan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih.." Bibir mungil Sakura terbuka, dan matanya membulat lebar. Innernya berulang kali mengatakan 'ditolak', membuat rasa percaya dirinya lenyap seketika.

"Tolong..." Kedua alis pink perempuan itu saling bertaut, tatkala kalimat pria itu berhenti sejenak. "Bantu aku, untuk memasangkan jam ini ditanganku, ya !" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat terpaku.

Ya Tuhan! Ia pikir tadi, perjuangan kerasnya untuk mendapatkan jam tangan itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Namun ternyata...

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak mau?" Sakura tersentak. Buru-buru ia menggeleng, lalu dengan cepat membuka kotak jam dalam genggamannya.

Senyum geli merekah di wajah Naruto. Dengan ketenangannya, ia membiarkan Sakura meraih tangannya. Gadis itu lalu memasangkan jam tangan kulit dibagian pergelangan sebelah kirinya, lantas dilepaskan kembali tangannya setelah jam sudah terpasang erat di pergelangan besarnya.

"Diantara banyak orang yang memberiku kado, milikmu-lah yang paling berbeda dari semuanya."

Sakura menengadah, menatap pria muda di hadapanya. "Bagaimana Senpai bisa tahu? Bukan, 'kah semua kado-kado itu belum Senpai buka.." Sedikit memiringkan tubuh, Sakura dapat melihat tumpukan kado ulang tahun milik Naruto yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Begitu Sakura kembali mendongak, tiba-tiba wajah tampan Naruto sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sambil tersenyum— manis, pemuda itu merunduk kearahnya.

Spontan, Sakura termundur ke belangkang karenanya. "Boleh aku memberimu hadiah juga ?" Lagi-lagi ia salah tingkah, hingga sulit untuk menggerakan naik dan turun kepalanya.

Naruto semakin memajukan diri, mencondongkan wajahnya ke dekat Sakura.

Lalu, yang terjadi selanjutnya...

 **Cup!**

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri Sakura.

Naruto kembali berdiri pada posisinya. Menegakan tubuh tingginya, lantas ia terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana tak terkekeh, melihat Sakura yang saat ini berdiri mematung. Kelopak lentik gadis itu mengerjap berkali-kali, kini wajahnya telah bersemu begitu pekat. Bibir mungilnya menciptakan sebuah lubang kecil. Membentuk huruf O bulat.

Tangan kokoh Naruto memanjang, telapaknya lalu mendarat diatas kepala pink Sakura. "Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli jam mahal ini, hm ?" Bola hijau emerald itu bergerak keatas, membalas tatapan lembut dari sepasang blue safir indah disana.

"Senpai..."

"Apa kau bekerja diluar ?" Gelengan kecil mewakili jawaban sang gadis.

Naruto mengacak gemas rambut soft pink Sakura, hingga tataan rambut indah tersebut rusak. "Jangan bohong padaku !" Ucapnya, ia lalu memegang lengan kecil perempuan itu.

Sakura hanya menurut saja, manakala Naruto menggiringnya untuk mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bekerja Senpai.." Naruto menghela nafas. Kedua sisi wajah merona Sakura ia tangkup menggunakan telapak lebarnya. Menengadahkan kepala gadis itu, guna mempertemukan pandang dekat mereka.

"Sakura-ku sayang! Bila kau butuh uang, kau tinggal bilang saja padaku. Jangan membuat dirimu lelah hanya karena uang. Aku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan sehari-harimu, sayang-ku"

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak. Meraih sisi pinggang Naruto, lalu mendarat sepenuhnya disana. "Aku ingin Senpai memakai barang pemberian dariku dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Bukan hasil uang dari Senpai, tetapi hasil uang dari perjuanganku untuk Senpai..."

Pria muda itu tertawa kecil mendengar paparan tersebut. Sebelum merengkuh gadis bertubuh mungil itu, ia terlebih dulu mendaratkan kecupan cinta pada dahi lebar Sakura, baru setelah itu ia mendekap— kekasih merah muda tercintanya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak untuk jam tangannya, sayang."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala. Hidung mungilnya menarik nafas dalam nan panjang, menyesap wangi maskulin yang menguar dari anggota badan lelaki itu.

Jujur saja, ia sangat menyukai wangi tubuh Naruto. Terasa lembut dan nyaman. Membuatnya selalu merasa tenang saat berada dalam dekapan hangat kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Iya, sama-sama Naru-senpai.."

Berkali-kali kecupan demi kecupan Naruto berikan pada puncak kepala Sakura. Lalu setelah itu, ia menjauhkan kepala Sakura dari sandaran dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa tadi tak datang ke kelasku untuk memberi kado ?" Sakura tersenyum lebar, sambil kedua tangan kecilnya masih berada dipinggang kokoh Naruto.

"Posisiku telah diambil oleh orang lain.." Naruto menyeringit. "Makanya aku memilih pergi, dan tidak jadi memberikan kado kepada Senpai." Pria itu menyatukan kening mereka, juga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau marah ?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng. Menepis jauh-jauh pertanyaan tersebut. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku bisa marah kepada Senpai, karena aku sangat mencintai Senpai."

Sebelah tangan Naruto melingkari bagian pinggang ramping Sakura, dan langsung ia tarik hingga tak ada lagi celah diantara tubuh depan mereka. "Ck! Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu. Aku takut ada laki-laki lain yang akan merebutmu dariku."

Suara tawa cekikikan lembut terdengar. "Apa Senpai sudah tidak percaya lagi kepadaku !?" Tukas gadis itu.

"Ahh! Sakura-ku sayang, aku selalu percaya kepadamu kok." Jempol kasar milik Naruto mengusap sudut bibir Sakura. Gerakannya begitu lembut, dan terlatih.

"Sungguh ?"

Naruto mengangguk.

—Sakura tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Kalau begit—"

Kalimat Sakura tertunda, tatkala bibir tipis Naruto menempel pada permukaan bibirnya. Ia tertegun, lantas lambat— laun akhirnya ia menikmati kecupan terhadap bibirnya.

Tak sampai satu menit saling membagi kecupan bibir, kembali Naruto memisahkan bibir mereka. Kepala Sakura masih mendongak, sembari ia menjilat bibir bagian atasnya. Bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan sisa manis bekas bibir Naruto yang tertinggal.

Kelopak putih yang awalnya terkatup, kini terbuka kembali, dan langsung memancarkan kilau indahnya. Blue safir milik Naruto mempertemukan tatapannya dengan iris emerald bening berkilau di depannya.

Keduanya saling menatap, membagi cinta kuat yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua.

Lirikan malas Naruto tertuju pada satu tempat, tepatnya di dekat bawah kakinya. "Mau membantuku untuk membuka kado-kado itu !?" Bola matanya berputar bosan, lalu kembali bertemu dengan paras cantik Sakura.

Well! Hanya dengan cara menatap wajah cantik sang gadis Haruno saja, itu sudah bisa membangkitkan kembali semangatnya.

"Tentu, Sanpai..."

Naruto tertawa. Segera ia genggam tangan mungil Sakura, menggandengnya kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Empunya nama lagi-lagi menengadah. "Terimakasih banyak, karena kau sudah mau repot-repot mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku di tengah malam."

Gadis itu terkikik, lantas mengangguk semangat. "Bagiku, tidak ada hal yang merepotkan bila itu dilakukan untuk Naru-senpai.." Naruto tertawa. Lagi-lagi ia mengacak surai pink Sakura, membuat rambut sewarna dengan permen manis gulali itu bertambah beratakan.

Sakura merona, dan membiarkan Naruto memanjakan puncak kepalanya.

 **.**

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **.**

 ***The End***

 **#**

 **#**

Okay! Sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan dalam fic ini hanya satu...

Yaitu, tentang mata uang Rupiah yang ane buat diatas **#Nunjukketas**

Sorry ya gaess. Ane kagak tahu seperti apa penyesuaian jumlah uang sebanyak **1,070,000.** bila ditukarkan ke mata uang Yen Jepang. So, kita pakai yang simple-simple aja yah. Mana yg mudah, maka itulah yg harus kita pilih...

Ahh! Okay deh. Sekian curcol pendek dari ane. So.. sampai jumpa di fanfic **jealous** minggu depan nanti.

Bye Bye gaess...


End file.
